


Language!

by FrozenHearts



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Deadpool 2 Spoilers, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Relationships, Kinda crack-y, Mentioned X-Men - Freeform, Mild Language, More Characters to be added as this goes on - Freeform, Post-Deadpool (2016), Sexual Humor, Superheroes, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: The Avengers go about seeing who exactly the X-Force are





	Language!

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw Deadpool 2 so there will be spoilers here

After the whole Ultron fiasco, as well as the airport feud, Steve and Tony agreed it was not worth the hassle of being a superhero. With property damages being what they were, along with bills and relocating all those people in Sokovia- not to mention Peter turning out to be an _actual child holy shit_ \- they packed up the suits for the most part, only coming back when the world really needed them.

And then this X-Force showed up, out  of nowhere, taking out an orphanage and convoy in New Zealand and New York. Following the lead, Steve and Tony found themselves face to face with none other then Deadpool, who (after calling Fury for information) had been a thorn in S.H.E.I.L.D's side since he showed up on the scene two years ago. Fury's guess was the guy was bored. Sitting in front of him, Tony could only think the man was either maniacal, a genius or both, and Steve didn't know entirely what to do with the man.

"First off, Cap, big fan," were Wade Wilson's first words, his red mask stretching as if he were smiling, "I mean, your suit is a bit modest for newer audiences, but nothing a bit of tearing can't do, right? Just slap on some lube and booty shorts and maybe do a show or two-"

"There are children, in our team," Steve cut him off, feeling his face heat up, "and I doubt anyone would want to see that in action."

Wade paused, shrugging before turning to Tony, "Maybe you? make the Iron Man suit a little less bulky, a bit more Black Panther? 'Cause while it does cover it, it is damn fine, I must say, black is a really slimming color-"

Tony pursed his lips, "Can it, Wade. The only reason you're here is because you show up with a team? Of little mutant kids running around and blowing shit up?"

"To be fair, the only kids on my team are Justin Beiber and her girlfriend, but go on, judge me when you have a high school baby swinging around in underoos."

\---------

They weren't entirely sure what to make of Dopinder. The man seemed very eager to please, although he skittered away if Tony even dared to flick a finger at him. It was hard to believe he had run a guy over with his cab, but he was Deadpool's go-to driver, so he had to be something, right?

"Honestly, Mr. Pool is very appreciative of what I do," Dopinder nodded and smiled when Tony asked, "He is like the Batman to my Robin, and I couldn't agree more."

The man then followed up his answer by crossing his arms over his chest, shouting enthusiastically "X-Force, baby!"

Tony and Steve just stared at him. T'Challa might want to discuss copyright issues if everyone else on this team did the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Again this is not my best work but I just really wanted to get this out. It will probably be edited at a later date so keep a look out!


End file.
